IBC-13 and Secarats Premiere The Newest Noontime Kiddie-Serye ‘Eh, Kasi Bata!’
March 16, 2017 Chiz Escudero, Donita Rose, Carleen Sky Aclan, Eddie Ilarde IBC-13 and Secarats Talent Management Services offers a more enjoyable weekday noontime habit for children with the newest kiddie comedy series Eh, Kasi Bata! premiere this Monday (March 20). Dubbed as a tawa-serye for its viewers’ appetite before lunchtime, Eh, Kasi Bata! marks another teleserye for The Child Wonder Carleen Sky Aclan in her leading role, fresh from the success of the top-rating afternoon teleserye Mars Ravelo's Roberta. Together with Carleen in the tawa-serye are senator Chiz Escudero, Donita Rose and Eddie Ilarde, with child stars Francyss Abuan, Crissel Ignacio, Krystin Dayrit, Kedrik Yamio and Alliah Michelle. Aside from the top-rating weekend curriculum-based sitcom Iskul Bukol every Saturday night, IBC-13 and Secarats unveil yet another comedy experience. Carleen Sky Aclan, Francyss Abuan, Crissel Ignacio, Krystin Dayrit, Kedrik Yamio and Alliah Michelle in Eh, Kasi Bata! Eh, Kasi Bata! will follow the story of Shane (played by Carleen), a little girl working for John (played by Francyss), a little brother. Because of their two little children in their family that put their life in childhood, John entrusts the intimate of his mother (played by Donita) and his father (played by Chiz) who works him at home.to meet Rommel (Mon Castro), an office man that their family surrounded under one roof. Given that her mother is particularly fond of Shane who separate under the childhood family in the focus of the story, The newest kiddie tawa-serye is produced by IBC-13 and Secarats Talent Management Services (Fun House, Hanggang Kailan, Annaliza?, Iskul Bukol) led by the owner and producer Francis Custodio Abuan, Jr. (the man behind the success of the country's top young artists such as Cherryz Mendoza, Roel Manlangit, Via Saroca, Grae Fernandez, Carleen Sky Aclan, Joyce Abestano, Keith Cruz, Raisa Dayrit, Jhazmyne Tobias, Patrick Destura, etc.) and under the direction of Marlon Rivera, Eh, Kasi Bata! also completes the cast are Maybelyn dela Cruz, Kristel Moreno, Joji Isla, Teresa Loyzaga, John Joseph Miraflores, Bing Davao, Yul Servo and RR Enriquez. Don’t forget to watch the newest series Eh, Kasi Bata! starting Monday (March 20), 11:30am before APO Tanghali Na! in IBC-13’s Noontime Ang Dating on IBC-13 or IBC HD. Catch up on the teleserye’s latest episodes on IBC Video or HOOQ for Globe subscribers. For more updates, follow @ibc13 on Facebook, Twitter, and Instagram. 'STMS Artists - MANILA' Ang chika, mga artists sa IBC-13 ang mga Secarats talents na sina Cherryz Mendoza, Carleen Sky Aclan, Joyce Abestano, Roel Manlangit, Keith Cruz, Via Saroca, Grae Fernandez, Jhazmyne Tobias at Raisa Dayrit. :Cherryz Mendoza - The Mall Princess (IBC Records) :Carleen Sky Aclan - The Child Wonder (Ivory Music & Video) :Hiro Volante - The Prince of Heartthrob (IBC Records) :Joyce Abestano - The Comedy Princess (IBC Records) :Patrick Destura - The Teen Pop Prince (IBC Records) :Roel Manlangit - The Romantic Ballad Prince (IBC Records) :Keith Cruz - The Runaway Princess (Ivory Music & Video) :Via Saroca - The Powerful Diva (Ivory Music & Video) :Grae Fernandez - The Singing Prince (IBC Records) :Jhazmyne Tobias - The Soap Opera Princess :Sarah Ortega - The Singing Sweetheart (IBC Records) :Raisa Dayrit - The Comedienne Princess (Ivory Music & Video) :Erika Mae Salas - The Rock Princess (IBC Records) :Crissel Ignacio - The Darling Diva (Ivory Music & Video) :Krystin Dayrit - The Teen Singing Sweetheart :Jedrik Yamio - The Teen Matinee Idol :NJ Roben Asunto - The Teen Ballader of the North :Francyss Abuan - The Young Boy Next Door :Elijah Rodriguez - The Acoustic Prince :i"ve known SECARATS for producing quality movies and best recording artist like Cherryz Mendoza, Roel Manlangit, Via Saroca, Grae Fernandez, and the soap opera princess Jhazmyne Tobias SECARATS ARTISTS *'IBC Records (Secarats Records)' *Cherryz Mendoza (PolyEast Records: 2014-2015, IBC Records: 2015-present) (with the album Cherryz Infatuation in 2014 under PolyEast Records) (with the album Glory Jane: The Original Soundtrack in 2016 under Secarats Records) *Hiro Volante (2015-present) (with the album Love Again released in 2016) *Roel Manlangit (2015-present) (with the album Roel released in 2016) *Hype 5ive (2016-present) (with the album Millennial Boys released in 2016) *Sarah Ortega (2016-present) (with the album Unchanging Heart released in 2016) *Erika Mae Salas (2015-present) (with the album Friendzoned released in 2016) *Grae Fernandez (2016-present) (with the album Color Me Lonely released in 2017) *Allen Cecilio (2017-present) (with the album The Right Track released in 2017) *Joyce Abestano (2017-present) (with the album Pure Joyce released in 2017) *Patrick Destura (2017-present) (with the album Patrick released in 2017) *'Ivory Music & Video' *Carleen Sky Aclan (2015-present) *Keith Cruz (2015-present) (with the album Secret Love released in 2016) *Patrisha Samson (2015-present) (with the album P.S. I Love You released in 2016) *Via Saroca (2015-present) (with the album Tanging Ikaw released in 2016) *Crissel Ignacio (2016-present) *Raisa Dayrit (2016-present) (with the album Raisa released in 2017) After 2 years with PolyEast Records, Mendoza inked a contract with the music recording company of IBC. Mendoza is now a contract artist of the Kapinoy record label IBC Records. She was the first official artist under the music sub-label Secarats Records.